


Hypothermia

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Sick Melinda May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda take's a dive into a freezing cold lake and ends up paying for it with her health, while Victoria is left to panic over her health and take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothermia

  


A blast of cold air brushed past Victoria's face, sending chills through her entire body as she struggled with the painfully frozen keys in her free hand. 

 

"Come on," grumbling under her breath, she used her other arm to hold Melinda up off of the ground, a small grunt of triumph escaping her throat when she finally managed to get the keys into the door "thank you."

 

    "V...Vicky..." Melinda's teeth chattered violently when she tried to speak, and her entire body continuously shivered while the soaking wet clothing on her body clung to her skin.

 

   "we're almost there Kitty." Victoria shoved the door open and dropped the keys back into her jacket pocket. Once her other hand was free, she reached down and lifted Melinda off of her feet so that she could carry her into the safe house, giving the door a nudge with her foot and listening to it click shut. 

 

      Once they were safely inside, Victoria carried Melinda over to the couch and sat her down "I'm going to start up a fire and get some blankets." She explained, waiting for Melinda to give her a shaky nod before running towards the closet in the hallway and grabbing as many blankets as she could.

 

     With an arm full of small and big blankets she ran back towards the living room, arriving just in time to see Melinda attempting to pull off the soaking wet clothing and free herself from the constant trap of cold that they created for her.

 

     "Here," she dropped the blankets to the floor between the couch and the fireplace and returned to Melinda's side to assist her. Gripping the collar of the other women's SHIELD issue jacket, she peeled it back carefully and watched as a violent shiver ran down Melinda's spin. "Damn it Melinda..."

 

    "I...I didn't m...mean t..." Melinda was cut off by another shiver, this time bending over herself when the constant reactions made her feel nauseous.

 

     "I know kitty." Whispered Victoria as she tossed the wet jacket onto the floor and reached back over to help Melinda out of the tight black tactile shirt she wore on missions "you didn't plan on dropping into a river. Part of the job."

 

      There was no immediate response from Melinda, so Victoria continued to help her out of her clothing as quickly as possible, not caring about where the wet stuff fell so long as it was away from Melinda.

 

    "B...bucket..." The word came out with a groan, and Victoria had barley a second to dash over to the kitchen, grab the trash can and return to Melinda's side before the other women snatched the can from her hand and leaned over it to hurl. 

 

     "Shit..." Victoria stood there watching as Melinda emptied the contents of her stomach into the trash can, her body still shivering every millisecond. Looking over at the blankets Victoria made a quick decision and walked over to them in order to start laying out a makeshift bed for Melinda in the hopes of heating her up at least a little. Their evac was still a good hour away and she didn't want Melinda to get any worse.

 

      As soon as the hurling had subsided into dry heaves and slowly into a pant, Victoria got up and carefully led Melinda to the bed of blankets.

 

      It took her a moment to help the other agent out of her pants and underwear, but as soon as she had succeeded she carefully led Melinda down to the ground and laid her down.

 

    "There we go," she tried to hide the worry in her voice, but judging by the look that Melinda had given her she wasn't succeeding "let's get you nice and cozy and I'll start a fire."

 

     "S..sorry." Victoria had to force herself to continue wrapping Melinda up in blankets when she heard that. What in the world could she possibly think she needed to apologize for in this situation? Because Victoria had no idea what she was thinking when she had said that "I sh..shouldn't have jumped."

 

        "Hey," she tucked the last blanket under Melinda's body carefully before turning her attention to the other women and brushing a wet strand of hair out of her face "you saved a kid and got what we came here for. There is absolutely nothing to apologize for at all."

 

       With a slow nod of her head, Melinda closed her eyes and gripped the blankets close in a poor attempt to hold in some warmth, even though it felt like she was still in the freezing cold lake and not in a decently insulated building. 

 

     With a soft sigh, Victoria turned her attention over to the fire place beside them and started to search for paper and wood to fill it. She didn't find much other than some lose paper in the kitchen and a single log saved up, and she was definitely going to have a talk with someone back at SHIELD about keeping their safe houses stocked up, but before long she found herself watching the first flames of a fire crackling to life.

 

        "At least it's something." she muttered under her breath, looking back at Melinda and watching as she curled up into herself in an attempt to find some warmth.  Doing a quick check on the fireplace, she crawled back over to Melinda carefully and laid down beside her. "They'll be here soon." She whispered under her breath, pulling Melinda and the countless blankets around her close and pressing a gentle kiss to Melinda's forehead. "We'll get you somewhere warm."

 

     "W...with Hot chocolate?" The words came out in a soft whisper and almost escaped Victoria's notice completely, but they managed to bring a soft smile to her face when she caught them.

 

    "I'll make sure to get some peppermint hot chocolate from Director Fury. I know he'll want to share with one of his favourite agents." She held Melinda close and whispered against her ear. 

 

    "Mm mm," a soft smile pulled at Melinda's lips "Nick has t..the best hot chocolate."

 

* * *

When Barton opened the door an hour later, he found Victoria curled around Melinda on the floor with a small fire going beside them and the unpleasant smell of someone's lunch in a trash bin filling the room.

 

      "Alright ladies," he clapped his hands together and have Victoria a soft smile when she jumped awake "one ride back to SHIELD Medical for two gorgeous ladies, one who would love it if I shut up."

 

      "Not going to happen, is it?" Sighed Victoria, a roll of her eyes saved for when Clint chuckled and walked towards them.

 

    "Wait..." She reached out and grabbed his arm when he reached out towards Melinda, not wanting him to see her in her naked state.

 

    "I'm taking the blankets with her." He assured her in a soft voice, turning to look at her and waiting for her to think about it and nod in approval before he dug his hands under Melinda's blanketed body and lifted her up off of the ground "you might want to bring the puke bucket. She might need it and I don't want to leave it for the next person."

 

      Victoria barley registered what he had said, focusing her attention instead on glancing down at Melinda and taking note of the pale tone in her skin and the clammy feel when she reached out to touch her forehead.

 

      "Shit..." She whispered for what felt like the hundredth time.

 

    "Hey, Agent Hand." She forced her eyes away from Melinda and looked up at Barton "the quicker we get her back to base the quick the doctors can look at her. You'll need to keep an eye on her on the quintet anyways so let's get out there."

 

      Pulling her lower lip under her teeth, Victoria grunted out an acknowledgment and followed Barton towards the door, picking up the trash can on the way out.

* * *

* * *

       The Medical bay's clock ticked away in Victoria's ear, serving as a constant reminder of the seconds, minutes and hours that were passing by while Melinda laid in the bed directly in front of her covered in blankets and heat packs. It had been a few minutes since the doctor had come to check up on her, but she had been kind enough to verbalize Melinda's condition through every step that she took in her check up. Making sure Victoria knew that her pulse was returning to normal, that her temperature was starting to stabilize and that things such as the shivering and cold sweats had slowly stopped.

  

    Victoria wasn't sure what she would do if she didn't have such an understanding doctor taking care of Melinda. If she had to guess how her girlfriend was doing and if she was actually getting better or if Victoria's hopes were clouding her judgment.

 

    the feel of a soft touch against the back of her hand pulled her out of her thoughts and drew her eyes upwards to where Melinda was laying down with her head tilted towards her, her eyes open and a soft smile on her face. "Mel..." she stumbled over her own feet when she tried to stand up.

   

      "You should go to bed," of course that was the first thing out of Melinda's mouth "you look like you've been up for hours."

  

   "i needed to make sure you were alright." Reaching down she took Melinda's hand into hers and leaned down to press a tender kiss against her palm "you had me worried sick."

  

          Melinda's smile grew at the sound of that, and her eyes softened when she realized just how much Victoria had been through while she was recovering "I knew nothing bad would happen with you watching over me." the words came out roughly, as if there was gravel in Melinda's throat. 

   

      Reaching over to the glass of water on the side table that the doctor had left there, Victoria turned the straw towards Melinda and held the glass out to her, watching as the other women leaned up and took the straw into her mouth so that she could drink. "What make's you think i can prevent everything bad from happening?" she asked while Melinda drank, not really expecting an answer even as the Agent let the straw fall out of her mouth and smiled up at her.

   

    "Is that what Guardian Angels are for?" soft brown eyes pierced through her, trapping her in their gaze while Melinda leaned back against her bed "to protect me?"

 

   Thinking about it for a second, Victoria chuckled as a smile pulled at her lips "i guess it is." she admitted, bringing Melinda's hand up to her mouth so that she could press another kiss against the palm "but i think it's a mutual agreement. two guardian angels guarding each other. After all, who else is capable of the job?"

 

   Melinda burst into laughter at the sound of that "Absolutely No one" 


End file.
